The Romance of Three Kingdoms
by Symphonian
Summary: At a time when youkai ruled supreme, humans lived in the mercy of their youkai overlords, a village swore to become powerful enough to stand up to them. When an unexpected enemy appears, the most unlikely people must join forces or face utter destruction
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. So don't sue.

A/N: Some events will correspond to the original Inuyasha plot. The story is posted on a-single-spark under Symphonia. Please R&R.

"Please, this is a mistake. There must be some one else," a young mother sobbed as she cradled her new born baby to her bosom.

Her husband knelt beside her and held her gently. "You know they would not have asked had there been someone else." He murmured into her hair. But his words only caused his wife to cry even harder.

Every sob his wife uttered was like a stab to his heart. But the heartbreak for him had began long before the baby was even born. He had hoped that it was a mistake as well when the elders summoned him to inform him the potential of their child's destiny during his wife's pregnancy. Even though the elders were the most powerful and the wisest of their generation, oh, how he had hoped that they had been mistaken that his unborn child was the one they desired. After all, they had erred once before. But when the child was born and he was summoned again by the elders, he knew that there was no mistake in their judgment and the fate of his little one was sealed.

"At least she will not be alone and could stay with us during her training." He said to his wife comfortingly. "We won't lose her completely until she is of age." He added.

"But what will happen afterwards?" the mother looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"We can only pray and hope for the best" her husband sadly replied as he looked at the baby sleeping in his wife's arms.

* * *

"What is the news from the eastern border?" the Lord of the Western Lands asked. 

"There had not been any movement from Kouga's troops, my lord." The soldier replied keeping his head bowed towards the floor. It was always better to appear more servile when you are in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru.

The soldier did not dare to move a muscle for he feared that any movement might be taken amiss by the great taiyoukai. Finally, he heard Lord Sesshoumaru's dismissal and slowly backed out of the room. Only when he was out of the house did the soldier dared to breathe a sigh of relief having to survive yet another meeting with the lord.

"One of these days, Sesshoumaru, everyone in the western lands will drop dead at anything that resembles the sound of your name the way you keep on scaring the shit out of them." A voice came out of the shadows of his study.

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, but asked instead, "What do you think of the rumor about Kouga's engagement to Ayame, princess of the northern wolves?"

Strolling to a chair in front of his brother's desk, Inuyasha threw himself into it before shrugging his shoulders. "Does it matter? It's not like they are going to invite you or me to the wedding when it comes."

For probably the hundredth time, Sesshoumaru wondered what had possessed his father to accept Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, as his concubine when she was given to him as a goodwill gesture by her father. She was human, therefore weak. The evidence of her inferior blood sits before him, in the form of Inuyasha, the son she bore Inutaisho, a hanyou who was incapable of controlling his demonic blood without the help of the tetsusaiga which he was unable to use. As much as Sesshoumaru disliked Inuyasha having tetsusaiga, it was better than having a crazed youkai running about disgracing the Taisho name even further. Besides, the lack of control over his demonic blood, Inuyasha also lacked the intelligence of the Inuyoukai clan, another obvious sign of tainted blood.

"I am certain that you possess a brain, so use it." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled, "You know I suck at this shit. So why the hell are you asking me? You've got Myoga and Jaken, why don't you ask them?" Inuyasha said angrily jumping to his feet.

Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother coldly, "You will do well to remember who you are speaking to."

"Of course, I do. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands." Inuyasha sneered. Without looking back, Inuyasha stalked out of the study and slammed the door behind him.

As he strolled down the hallway, Inuyasha muttered obscenities under his breath. He was so engross with his cursing that he did not notice Myoga until the flea bit him.

"What the hell did you bite me for Myoga? You could have called my name." Inuyasha snarled at the flea youkai now trapped between his thumb and forefinger.

"Pardon me, master Inuyasha." Myoga wheezed. "I did call your name, but you did not notice it with all your cursing."

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed, "Say why aren't you at Sesshoumaru's study? Don't you have to report to him or something?" He asked the flea.

"That is why I wish to talk to you first before approaching Sesshoumaru." said Myoga anxiously.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused. Myoga knew that he was absolutely abysmal when it came to everything dealing with the ruling of the western lands, why was he so anxious to talk things over with him first.

"Alright, come to my room and we'll talk." Said Inuyasha grudgingly.

Once the two reached Inuyasha's quarters inside the citadel, Inuyasha released the flea and flopped himself down to the floor watching the flea take position on a cushion near him.

Myoga crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before launching into his story.

"For awhile, I have heard a rumor coming from the south that there is a Naraku who had gathering dissenters from all around and persuading them to join forces with him. From what I have heard, majority of them are low level youkai who have more brawns than brains." Myoga began.

"These low level scumbags are no match for Sesshoumaru alone, plus they are constantly fighting for dominance amongst themselves. So what's the big deal?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes, that is usually the case when low level youkai come together. But this time is different." Myoga said gravely. "This Naraku being not only managed to gather them together, but he had also manage to unify them to fight under his banner."

"What's surprising about that?" Inuyasha yawned, "Look at Sesshoumaru, he's got people who are afraid to breath around him."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai of immense power, to be in fear of him is a natural instinct of weaker beings." Myoga explained, "But this Naraku we are speaking of is not a full blooded youkai, but a hanyou like yourself, master Inuyasha."

"You have got to be joking, Myoga." Inuyasha exclaimed. "What has he got over them to make them listen to him?"

"That is why I am worried. Besides, the youkai he already has under his banner, he is making overtures to some lesser youkai clans who are not completely satisfy with their current situations. At the rate he is going, I'm afraid that he might become a force to be reckoned with. How am I going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru that besides Lord Kouga, he now has to worry about this Naraku as well?" Myoga said mournfully.

"What you mean is that you are afraid that bastard brother of mine's is going to take it out on you when he hears this," said Inuyasha out of the corner of his mouth.

"Master Inuyasha, I have never shrunk from my duty when it came to the Taisho household." Myoga cried indignantly.

"So why did you come to me first instead of going directly to Sesshoumaru with this tidbit huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Master Inuyasha, I am simply giving you an opportunity to assist Lord Sesshoumaru with the governing of the western lands. It would make your lord father happy to know that his sons are working together." Myoga said coaxingly.

Inuyasha gave Myoga a look before getting to his feet and said, "Well, the mutt doesn't scare me. Come on Myoga, you had better come along to make sure that I don't mess things up."

"Yes, of course. As long as you keep yourself between Lord Sesshoumaru and myself, I will come with you gladly." Myoga said happily as he climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Stinking coward," Inuyasha muttered crushing Myoga with his hand as he made his way back to his brother's study.

* * *

Kouga perched on top of a tree over looking his domain while his servants, Ginta and Hakkaku stood silently on the branches beneath him. 

Without turning his head, Kouga asked, "Have any of those rumors been confirmed yet?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other to see who would answer their lord. In the end, it was Ginta who answered, "No, nothing definite has been found. But the signs are there."

"What about Sesshoumaru? Anything?" implored Kouga.

This time Hakkaku answered, "Nothing either, but I'm pretty sure that he knows of it by now."

'So it has come to this.' Kouga thought sadly as he took one last look at the lush beauty that his lands were known for before turning his back and he jumped down the tree gesturing for his retainers to follow.

Along the way to the cave, Kouga only gave the briefest nods to the various wolves but did not stop to talk with them. When he had reached his destination, he motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to wait for him outside and stepped inside.

The first person he saw was Ayame, her red hair made her hard to miss in the dim light. Seeing his approach, Ayame turned to the wolf sitting behind her and whispered something to him.

"I see you have heard about it as well." Kouga commented to the great white wolf who had turned his head and regarded him with his blue eyes.

"Yes, Ayame just brought me the news. It would appear that the south has fallen completely to this Naraku and the last of the kitsune clan have been driven out. Nothing was heard of them since." The wolf elder said sadly.

Kouga's tail swished in agitation. The kitsune clan was a group of gentle and fun loving youkai although they can fight when the occasion called for it. But because of their natural personality, kitsune were generally well liked by other youkai and humans, therefore have very few enemies. Now that the kitsune clan is gone, the eastern lands are at risk for attacks on two fronts.

The white wolf gave his granddaughter a nudge on the arm. Ayame turned to look at her grandfather who nodded at her. Kouga watched as she raised herself to her feet and walked out of the cave followed by two of her companions.

The wolf elder watched the retreating forms of his granddaughter and her wolves, "She really had her heart set on you, Kouga." He sighed continuing, before Kouga could protest. "But I know you are not ready to mate nor am I ready to let her go yet." Smiling he turned to Kouga. "So we'll just keep Sesshoumaru continue speculating about it then, shall we?"

* * *

Miroku quietly stood beside his master, Mushin, trying not to fidget. After all, he was only four years old and was attending his first village meeting as the apprentice of the Buddhist monk. He traced the rosary that covered the palm of his right hand; Mushin had warned him that under no circumstance was he to remove the beads. Although, he does not completely understand what exactly lied beneath the beads, but Miroku was fully aware that whatever it was had consumed both his father and his grandfather. 

Mushin glanced at his apprentice, who was like a son to him and inwardly sighed. The boy already had a tragic childhood, watching his own father consumed by a curse placed on the family that was passed down the male line from one generation to the next. With the death of his father, the kazana began to manifest on Miroku's right hand as expected and all Mushin could do was to seal it with the rosary beads and warned Miroku to never remove them. He knew one day, he would have to tell Miroku the origins of the curse for it would up to the boy to break it. However, duties to the village came first and Mushin turned his attention back onto the stage after clapping a hand onto Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku tried hard to understand what the elder was talking, but cannot fully understand the meaning of some of the words. Confusion clear on his face at the words of the elder and the mother standing at the back of the platform. He could not understand why the young mother appeared to be saddened by the words of the elder when the elder proclaimed that the hope of the human race has arrived. From what he learned, he knew hope meant a good thing, so Miroku turned his attention to the bundle in the young mother's arms and scrutinized it.

"Do you see it now, Miroku?" Mushin murmured his voice no louder than a buzzing insect.

Miroku jumped when his master spoke. He had no idea that Mushin was paying attention to him. He shook his head and looked up to his master's face inquiringly.

"Remember what I taught you, look closer." Mushin prompted encouragingly.

Miroku closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering the lessons that Mushin taught. Opening his eyes, his mouth gaped in surprise.

"Now do you understand the elder's words?" Mushin whispered

Miroku nodded, even to his untrained eye, he could see that the baby in the woman's arm possessed the potential of a great amount of power: purification power to be exact. Even though the aura was slight, it was a steady one. There was no doubt in the young monk's mind that if the baby was to receive training as she grows up, she would become a powerful miko.

Mushin gently patted Miroku's shoulder in praise. Finally, after fifty years, a child with the potential to rival Kikyo was born. He had no difficulty in understanding the young mother's pain. Like Miroku, the child's life was destined to be a hard and lonely one. Looking around at the people gathered here today, there was no one who had not lost a loved one to the cause. As a member of their society, every one understood that sacrifices were necessary for the greater good, especially now that they are so close. The setback with Kikyo had been devastating to the morale of the society. Their people simply could not afford to fail again.

* * *

"I had always hoped that there would be another way." Kaede said shaking her head. It did not sit well with her conscience that they were not giving the child or her family a choice in the matter. 

"My daughter and son-in-law are fully aware of their responsibilities to the village." Grandpa Higurashi spoke. "Our ancestors have paid the same sacrifices and we will not fail them now that we have another chance. Remember Kaede, we are not doing this just for ourselves. Have we not seen what they are capable of? Mass slaughter of people for fun? Destroying homes and villages just because another youkai had tweaked their tail." Grandpa Higurashi spat out while looking angrily around the room.

Shako, leader of the taijiya, held up a hand to stop Grandpa Higurashi from continuing. "Calm down, Higurashi-san, we are all well aware of the atrocities and we have not forgotten the price that our ancestors paid. We have taught our children well, Kaede-sama, they know what must be done." He said gently but firmly.

"Forgive my outburst earlier, Kaede, old friend." Grandpa Higurashi said tiredly, his eyes moistening with tears. "It's just hard on this old man knowing he is the one condemning his own grandchild to a life of hardship and loneliness, even if it was for the greater good."

Mushin cleared his throat, as a monk, he does not usually attend these meetings. But this time, since it concerned his ward as well, he had no choice but to attend. "I have a suggestion regarding the children's training, perhaps it might make it easier on everyone."

Seeing that he had every one's attention, Mushin began outlining his idea. "In the past, we have all trained the children separately according to what they are most likely to be capable at. We have also discouraged interaction, both during and after their training, between the different disciplines until the children have successfully mastered their craft."

Nods around the room affirmed what Mushin said was the tradition way of training, Mushin continued, "Since they are so close in age, what if this time, we still train the children separately in their craft. But allow the children to interact with each other in their free time? This way the children will get to know the joys of childhood, but at the same time fulfilling their destinies?"

"Aye, this will ease a little of the burden from my heart. It would not hurt the children to learn a bit more about things outside of their craft." Kaede nodded her head in support of Mushin's idea, and was glad that there were no objections to Mushin's idea.

'Dear Kami,' they prayed earnestly, 'Please let things go as planned.'

* * *

Naraku waved his hand to indicate to Kanna that he had seen and heard enough. He walked to the balcony and laughed long and loud at the moonlit sky. After fifty years, his plans were about to come to fruit. Naraku had set about his plan of revenge when he was lying in the cave tortured and burnt till he was beyond recognition, but back then he was known as Onigumo. 

Onigumo was a small time thief. He had been unfortunate enough to be caught stealing in a human lord's house. The human lord thought he would please his youkai overlord, handed him over to the youkai to do what he pleased with him. Inside the youkai's dungeon, Onigumo was tortured within an inch of his life. When the youkai lord became bored with torturing Onigumo, he had his underlings dump him over the cliff and left for dead until a miko called Kikyo came across him.

Thinking he was the victim of some youkai rampage, Kikyo smuggled him into a cave near her village and nursed him. During this time, he learned Kikyo came from a village made up of mikos, priests, monks, and taiyija living in secret. The ancestors of this village sworn years ago, through the combination of blood, power, and training, to become a force powerful enough to make even some high level youkai wary about attacking humans on a whim.

Unexpectedly, Onigumo fell for the miko. As his feelings for her grew, so did his hatred for the world. He hated the human lord who betrayed his own kind to the youkai, he hated the youkai lords who dominated the land, he hated the Kikyo's village for making her who she is, but most of all, Onigumo hated the body that he is left with.

He summoned many male youkai who devoured his useless body and gave him the body he has now. Finally able to move and possessing powers he never had before, Onigumo chose to become Naraku to began his campaign of revenge.

First thing he did was to destroy the human lord who had sent him to the youkai. He took great enjoyment in watching the man beg his life to no avail. It amused him to no end that by absorbing more powerful youkai into his body, his powers would increase. As he grew stronger, he had persuaded dissented youkai from all over to fight for him by offering them a very good chance to get back at those who had scorned them.

Secondly, Naraku began to extract revenge upon the village. Knowing that a certain Miyatsu from that village was susceptible to beautiful women, Naraku disguised himself as one. Needless to say, Miyatsu fell for it. Naraku was able to place the Kazana curse upon him making it pass down his bloodline and consume everything in its path, eventually, its wielder as well.

With the kitsune officially out of the southern lands, Naraku now had a land base to call his own. Soon he will launch his attack and no one will know what had hit them.

"When the time comes," He chuckled evilly, "they would all pay with their lives, every single one of them. Then the world will be mine."


	2. The trap is set

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Please R & R, thanks.

Sango sighed contently as she leaned backwards to get a better look at the birds flying in the sky. Closing her eyes, she felt the warmth of the afternoon sun while a gentle summer breeze ruffled her clothes. She smiled as Kirara nuzzle her cheek affectionately.

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Where are you?" a voice called.

Hearing someone call her name, Sango turned her head to the direction of the voice and sat up when she saw who it was. Running towards her while waving her hand wildly was a girl with long black hair and dressed in the traditional red and white colored miko clothes. Sango smiled knowing that her best friend must have come here directly right after her lessons with Kaede-sama or else she would not be still dressed in her miko garb.

"There you are, Sango-chan," Kagome said breathlessly stopping in front of her friend, "I thought you had left without waiting for me. Hello, Kirara." giving the neko youkai a pat on the head.

Sango got to her feet and brushed off the bits of grass sticking to her clothes. "You really didn't need to rush here, Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama is more likely to be late than anything else." she said.

Giggling, Kagome said to her friend, "Sango-chan, you are the only one who would call Miroku, Houshi-sama. With those vices of his, that Miroku is no more a monk than you or me, especially with that wandering hand of his."

At the mention of Miroku's vices, Sango's face darken. Ever since Master Mushin allowed Miroku to leave the village to gain experience in exorcism and refining his skill, Miroku was known throughout the village and surrounding area for his lecherous manner. Many a time, he came home with obvious signs that women did not take it too kindly with his wandering hand. Whenever an incident was brought to Mushin's attention, he would just shake his head and muttered something about it being in his blood. Sango had warned him more than once that his ways would one day get him into more trouble than he could handle.

Kagome hid a smile behind her hand knowing full well that the reason Sango was angry at Miroku was because of her feelings for him, therefore did not like his womanizing ways. Shading her eyes with her hand, Kagome looked for any signs of her friend. Before long, she saw two familiar forms in the distance and ran to meet them with Sango close on her heels.

"Miroku, Hachi" Kagome called out and grinned when she saw Miroku raised his staff in answer and pointed to a field on the side of the road. Turning to grin at Sango, Kagome took the hand of her friend and dragged her to the field. However, as soon as Kagome stepped onto the field, she stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes while Kirara transformed into battle mode.

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, "there appears to be…"

"Jaki." Miroku supplied as he came up to them while his eyes busily scanned the area.

"It's coming from beneath that tree over there." Kagome said pointing to a tree not too far off while Sango nodded in agreement.

Miroku signaled for the girls to approach the tree directly while he and Hachi approached it from the back. Nodding in understanding, the girls let Kirara led the way, while Miroku and Hachi rounded to the back.

When they have reached the tree, they found a small protection statue sitting on top of a rock. Raising a finger to his lips, Miroku raised his staff and was about to strike it hard on the head of the statue, when something pounced on Miroku's right hand and began tearing at the rosary beads that seal the kazana.

Both Sango and Kagome screamed and leapt to help him as Miroku reflexively clenched his fist holding the beads in place while attempting to grab the creature that was attacking his wrist without damaging the beads. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Miroku managed to detached the creature from his wrist and holding it out at arm length.

"What is it?", "A cat youkai?", "A squirrel youkai?" Hachi asked wiping the sweat off his brow while Kagome and Sango hazarded guesses at the youkai's type as the four scrutinized the ball of fur that was currently struggling in Miroku's hand.

"I'm not an 'it'. I am a kitsune and my name is Shippou!" The small youkai said fuming.

"One of the kitsune from the southern lands?" Sango asked looking at the fur ball.

"It would appear to be so." Miroku said looking thoughtful turning the kitsune this way and that, "I have never seen one around here before."

Kagome leaned forward to take a better look at the struggling kitsune. "Hello Shippou, my name is Kagome. Can you tell me why you were trying to take Miroku's beads?" she asked gently.

Hearing Kagome's question, the kitsune promptly burst into tears. The group was dumbfounded by the youkai's behavior; both Sango and Kagome got on their knees and attempted to calm the little kitsune. When they managed to calm the kitsune, they were able to get the story out of him.

"Shippou, so you are saying after your family was driven out of the southern lands. Your father was killed by Hiten, a thunder youkai serving Naraku?" Miroku asked the kitsune while his friends listened. Shippou nodded clutching his little hands as he tried to hold back his tears.

"So you tried to take Miroku's prayer beads?" Sango asked, "Because you believe that they can help you avenge your father." Shippou nodded again.

"I overheard some humans talking about a lecherous but powerful monk who had a string of rosary beads around his right hand. So I followed Miroku when I saw him making advances at some girls." Shippou explained.

Miroku held up his hands in an attempt to placate the girls as both Sango and Kagome sent him dirty looks. Before turning their attention back onto Shippou.

"Poor little one, he is all alone in the world. We can't just leave him." Kagome said sympathetically "We could take him to Kaede-baa-san first and see. I mean Hachi is already staying in the village" She added looking hopefully at her friends.

"I agree with you, Kagome." said Miroku nodding in agreement, "a small youkai like that, not to mention a child one would just be easy prey for bigger and stronger youkai." Turning to Shippou, Miroku asked, "Shippou, would you like to stay in our village for now?" Shippou nodded vigorously, his face lighting up with delight at the prospect of living with his new friends.

"Let's take you to meet Kaede-baa-san and we'll get you something to eat" Kagome said kindly holding out her hand and inviting the kitsune to take it. Shippou reached out and grabbed the girl's hand firmly and allow her to lead him home while Miroku ruefully rubbed his cheek where Sango had just delivered a resounding smack.

* * *

Miroku stood in the field and watched for the return of Sango and the other taijiya who had set out to exterminate some youkai plaguing the lands of a nearby lord. 

"Sango can take care of herself, you know. Besides, they have only been gone for a week." Kagome said as she came to stand beside him with Kirara at her heels and admiring the sunset.

Miroku shook his head and spoke, "I know Sango can take care of herself. But I find it rather strange about the appearance of youkai in that region and I have a feeling that something is not right about this Lord Kagewaki."

"Don't worry, they'll come home. She always comes." Kagome said turning to Miroku and giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Sango leaned on the hiraikotsu for support and tried to catch her breath as another wave of pain hit her. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to go on. She must return to the village and tell them what had happened. At the request from Lord Hitomi Kagewaki, five taijiya including her, her father, and Kohaku had traveled to his castle to exterminate a youkai who had been plaguing his land. But instead, she watched in horror as her comrades were killed by the youkai and herself suffered many injuries. The lord had his servants tend to her injuries and apologized to her for being the cause for her loss. He told her that his father had somehow offended Inuyasha of the Western Lands and as a result, he sent youkai to ravage their land. Sango assured Kagewaki that she does not blame him in the slightest, but rather Inuyasha. Knowing the name of her enemy, Sango vowed she would kill him and avenge her family.

* * *

Naraku grinned in malicious delight as he watched Sango's painful journey home. It was so easy to convince the taijiya, in her grief stricken state, that it was Inuyasha who had killed her family.

"Your plan is working remarkably well. Clever of you to pit the village against the Western lands and have them destroy each other while you watched." Tsubaki remarked as she came up behind him.

"You should be pleased as well, Tsubaki. Since the destruction of the village was your intent all along." Naraku said mockingly as he turned back to continue watching Sango's progress, leaving the kuro miko in her own thoughts.

Tsubaki felt her anger welled up in her at the mention of the village. It was entirely their fault that her life turned out like this. Orphaned at a young age, her former master had brought her to his home where she was trained in the miko arts along side Kikyo. However, when Kikyo was chosen to become the elder in place of their master, Tsubaki had demanded to know why she was overlooked when she was just as powerful as Kikyo. It was then that her master told her that besides the fact that Kikyo was born in the village, no matter how hard Tsubaki trained, Kikyo would always be stronger because of her bloodline. All of Kikyo's ancestors had carefully chosen whom they marry so their descendents would gradually become more powerful. In a fit of rage, Tsubaki left the village, vowing to return when she becomes powerful enough to take what was rightfully hers, but not before laying a curse upon Kikyo. Tsubaki turned to the dark arts and waited for her chance to defeat her nemesis. She knew her chance had come when Kikyo met and fell in love with Doctor Suikotsu, because of her curse, Tsubaki knew that Kikyo's power would weakened considerably if she ever falls in love. So she challenged Kikyo and attempted to kill her with her shikigami, but Kikyo was able to deflect the attack and wounded Tsubaki instead. Now, she relied on absorbing youkai to maintain her youth and beauty.

'Oh, Tsubaki,' Naraku thought. "You are only a pawn in my game of revenge." Little did Tsubaki know, she was not the only one who had been observing Kikyo's growing attachment to the doctor. Naraku's lips twisted in sadistic humor remembering how he had Suikotsu killed the woman he loved. When he found out the gentle Suikotsu had a dark side to him and the dark personality was none other than Suikotsu of the Shichi-nintai. He had realized that Kikyo's pure aura had somehow managed to subdue the evil side of Suikotsu, but if triggered, the evil side of Suikotsu would immediately surface. Naraku provoked Suikotsu and led Kikyo to him, where she was severely wounded by his claws. Heartbroken that the man she loved was an evil killing machine, Kikyo made it back to the village before succumbing to her injuries. Not long after Kikyo's death, the Shichi-nintai were captured and beheaded by a former employer.

Now the wheels of his plan have been set in motion, Naraku set out to destroy the east and the north. With a thought, he summoned Kagura who appeared promptly. "How is the boy doing?" he asked his spawn.

"He is in shock." Kagura answered, her red eyes narrowing at the back of her maker.

"Very good, bring me Urasue. I have a job for her." Naraku commanded.

Kagura bowed and spared a glance at Kanna before leaving the room. 'What is he up to now?' she thought as she flew on her feather towards the home of the oni.

* * *

The remaining elders of the village have gathered at Mushin's house to mourn for the loss of their warriors and to discuss the next plan of action. 

"Sango," Kaede began gently, "ye are the strongest and the most skilled taijiya we have now, which makes you an elder. So ye can decide what to do." Kaede said looking at the girl sitting across the fire.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort. What had turned out to be a simple mission had turned into a personal vendetta. Kagome turned to look at her teacher who looked very forlorn and old in the dim light. Kaede-baa-san had just lost another friend to the cause. A few years ago, on a similar mission, Kagome's own father had perished in an attempt to save Shako-jii-san by blocking a youkai attack. But sadly, Shako-jii-san was not able to escape the fate of death and died in the same attack as well.

"I will go alone." Sango said flatly, "Inuyasha had killed my family. I have to avenge them myself."

"NO!" Miroku and Kagome shouted out at the same time jumping up from their seats.

"I will not let you go alone." Kagome said fiercely, her eyes sparkling in anger for her friend to even think that she will let her run into danger by herself.

"Kagome is right, Sango. You cannot possibly think that we would allow you to run right into danger like that! " Miroku added, his violet eyes darkening with emotion.

Kaede motioned for the two to calm down and gestured at the sleeping form of Shippou who had began to stir at the voices. Kagome and Miroku sat down. Kagome looked shamefaced while Miroku clenched his fists.

"Sango, my child, ye are not thinking clearly. Do not let your grief cloud your judgment." Kaede chided Sango kindly. "Ye had better go to sleep. Your wounds are not healed yet." Kaede looked at her student who nodded and helped Sango to her bed. When Kagome returned to the fireside, Kaede turned to both Miroku and Kagome, "Both of you had a long day, you need to rest. Miroku, would you please escort Kagome back to her home?" Kaede requested.

Miroku nodded and gestured for Kagome to precede him out of the door. Mushin and Kaede both looked at the retreating backs of their students before they vanished into the night. "Well, what do we do now?" Kaede looked at Mushin who only shook his head at a lost what they should do next.

Miroku and Kagome walked beside each other in silence. They both felt Sango's pain and both felt angry at the youkai who had such disregard for human life.

"What are you thinking about, Miroku?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"I do not know what to think, Kagome. I understand Sango's need for revenge, but there is the cause to be considered as well. We cannot jeopardize what everyone had worked so hard for." Miroku said balling his right hand and feeling the rosary beads pressing into his palm.

Kagome sighed, knowing what Miroku said was true. Everyone she knew had truly dedicated themselves and made sacrifices that would allow them to one day to live on an even footing with the youkai. They cannot jeopardize that goal just because their friend needed to seek revenge for the death of her family.

Noticing that light was still shining out of the window of her house, Kagome bided Miroku a good night and went in. When she entered the house, she found that her mother and grandfather were still awake and waiting for her. Kagome sat down and accepted a cup of tea from her mother.

"How is Sango?" her mother asked as she worked on her sewing.

"Kaede-baa-san and Mushin-jii-san will watch over her for now because her woundss have reopened when she insisted on coming home." Kagome sighed, "The journey had not been easy for her. How is Souta?"

"Asleep," her grandfather said gruffly. "It's not easy to lose a friend in this manner although we have taught him it was the way of our people and Kohaku would not died in vain."

"I'm sorry, Oji-san" Kagome said softly remembering that Shako-jii-san was one of her grandfather's best friends when he was alive.

"Don't worry about it, child." Grandfather Higurashi said kindly looking at his granddaughter. "I am fine. You have your training tomorrow still, go to sleep."

Kagome nodded, bid her mother and grandfather good night and headed to bed with a heavy heart.

* * *

Under the care of Kaede and Mushin, Sango's injuries healed quickly. Kagome and Kirara tried to keep her company as often as they could. She was glad that she had such good friends whom she could depend on for support. But Sango did not feel it was fair to Kagome to halt her training because of her when she had other responsibilities. So she often declined Kagome's offer to keep her company saying she needed the time alone. 

Sango sat beside the grave of Shako, her grandfather, and looked up into the sky. Who could have thought that everything would have changed in such a short time? Three weeks ago, she was still training with her father and Kohaku. She remembered how gentle her little brother was and how much he had disliked shedding blood. But when he learned of the hope that their ancestors have placed in them, he threw himself into his training.

Seeing a shadow fall onto her, she looked up to find Miroku looking down at her. Miroku bowed to Shako's tombstone and sat down beside her and turned his attention to Kirara. This was how they spend time together these days. She was contented to have him sit beside her and watch the clouds in the sky. He had abandoned his flirtatious manner and respected her need for quiet.

"Sango," Miroku began, "when the time comes, promise me that you will not go alone." He said looking into her eyes. The young woman averted her eyes not willing to look at him and got to her feet. Miroku's heart sank, now that she was an elder in her own right, she no longer had to petition for permission to go on missions. All she had to do was to inform the other elders of her intention and she could leave, even though the others might not agree with her decision, they would respect it.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered as he watched her walk back towards the village with Kirara at her heels.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on one of the branches of the Goshinboku and looked out at the night sky. It was his favorite place to be whenever he wanted some time alone. Ever since he was a little pup, he had come here to cry his heart out. As he got older, Inuyasha would talk to the tree about all his problems that no one else had. 

He snorted, if he was honest with himself, he'll admit that this tree was probably his only friend. The tree was the only one who knew about her… Even after fifty years, he could not forget about her. Kikyo…

The first time he saw her was on a night like this one. He had reverted to his human form and decided to stay here rather than going back to his home. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Although, she always had that expressionless face, her eyes spoke what her face does not betray. He had been too much of a coward to admit his feelings for her, so he would come here often just to catch a glimpse of her. He knew that she had known someone was watching her, for he had seen her look right up into the tree where he was hiding, but ignored it knowing it would not be a threat to her. He watched as Kikyo and Suikotsu fell in love with each other. Watching them embrace each other in parting, Inuyasha wished that it was him rather than the doctor who was hugging the woman and wished her good night.

Inuyasha leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes. She was dead, killed by Suikotsu whose evil side had surfaced. As she lay heartbroken and dying under the Goshinboku, he finally got the courage to appear to her and held her in his arms. Her last request was to go back to her village and see her sister. So he carried her to the edge of the village where she stopped him and insisting that she could go on by herself. She asked for his name and thanked him for his help and that was the last time he ever saw her.

He knew there was no point in dwelling on the past when there were bigger problems to worry about. When Naraku had started to build his army and both Sesshoumaru and Kouga were on alert on any sudden attacks. But after fifteen years and still no sign of diplomacy or war, even Inuyasha started to wonder what that Naraku was really up to.


	3. The trap is sprung

Kaede stood on the top of the hill with Grandpa Higurashi, Kagome's mother, and Souta. It was hard to believe that the day they had dreaded would come so soon. For Kagome's mother, the last sixteen years she lived in the knowledge and prepared herself that her daughter would one day leave her to complete her destiny. But when the time came, it was hard for her to let go of her eldest child.

Her father patted her arm in comfort while Souta leaned into her. She smiled down at her son who looked up at her with a slight smile on his face. Even her little boy was braver than her when he bid his sister good bye. Kagome's mother raised a prayer to Kami above to keep her daughter safe from harm.

Mushin came up to the hill and saw the group that had gathered there. Sango had decided to go seek out Inuyasha to avenge her family and both Miroku and Kagome had opted to go with her. He went to stand beside Kaede who was watching the retreating backs of their students.

"Well, they are off at last." Kaede said quietly. "Do you think we have trained them enough?"

Mushin shaded his eyes against the morning sun to see the retreating figures in the distance. "You and I have done our best. Now we can only hope."

* * *

Kouga became frustrated as another lead on Naraku had become a dead end. Naraku's actions do not make any sense to him at all. The hanyou was simply not doing anything, not that he wasn't thankful for. Kouga really didn't want or need wars on two fronts of his lands. It might be a good idea to pay a trip up to the north and see the old wolf. He might have some ideas as to what the hanyou might do. Gesturing for Ginta and Hakkaku to come to him, Kouga indicated his wish to visit the northern wolf tribe and would be gone for a few days. 

"Kouga, what about the village?" Ginta asked as Kouga turned to leave.

Kouga waved his hand non consequently and said as he was walking away, "Let them have it." The wolves all panted excitingly, for there was going to be good feasting tonight.

* * *

Miroku decided since he was under Kagome's and Sango's watchful eye he would keep his swindling ways and flirtatious manner to a minimum, but it was easier said than done, especially keeping his wandering hand under control. Sango's rear end seemed to have some spell over him; he just had to touch her even if it meant bodily harm on his person afterwards. A week after they have left their village, they decided to stay the night at the next village. Upon reaching the village, Miroku immediately went to the house of the head man to ask for shelter and food for the night. 

The head man welcomed them into his house and asked his servants to prepare dinner and rooms for their guests. Kagome and Sango were given a room to themselves and Shippou had opted to stay with Miroku to 'keep an eye on him'. Kagome and Sango were settling in their room when the door opened and a young girl came in carrying a tub of hot water for them. The girl slipped spilling the water all over the floor. The butler came running after hearing the commotion, apologized to Kagome and Sango for disturbing them and promising to send more water and servants to clean up the mess. The two girls assured the butler it was alright while scrambling to pick up their bedrolls out of harm's way and mopping up the water while the butler shooed the girl from the room and began berating the child for her clumsiness. The butler was so preoccupied with his scolding that he did not notice he had gathered an audience until someone grabbed his wrist just as he was about to strike the child. Angrily, he turned to whoever had stopped him, prepared to give that person a piece of his mind when he came face to face with Miroku.

"That's enough, leave the child alone." Miroku said coolly, his purple eyes darkening in anger.

The butler, taken back by Miroku's intense look scurried off to find servants and get more hot water for Kagome and Sango leaving the child standing in the hallway. Shippou by this time had clamor off his shoulder and began inquiring if the girl was alright. Noticing the on lookers still lingering around to see what he would do next, Miroku turned and glared at them, the on lookers immediately went with their respective tasks.

Miroku proceeded down the hallway to Kagome's and Sango's room and found that Shippou had already led the child there. From the looks of it, Shippou already reported to the two on what had transpired in the hallway.

"Gallant as usual, houshi-sama." Sango said dryly. Not knowing whether Sango meant that as a compliment or implying something else, Miroku chose to remain silent and sat down beside Shippou.

"Rin, what happened to your parents?" Kagome asked the little girl when she realized that the girl was an orphan.

"Rin's mother and father and brother were killed by bandits." Rin answered sadly.

At this moment, there was a knock on the door and Shippou went to open it revealing that it was the butler coming to bring more hot water for Kagome and Sango. Seeing Rin was sitting in the room with the guests, he frowned but when he saw the look Miroku was giving him, the butler thought better of it and left the room.

Seeing that it was getting late, Kagome had wanted Rin to stay with them, but the little girl insisted that she has a place to sleep in one of the huts and would be alright. Trusting the little girl, Kagome shooed her off to bed and got ready for hers.

The moonlight was shining gently into the room when both Kagome and Kirara came wide awake at once. Hearing their movement, Sango came awake as well and got into her taijiya and grabbed the hiraikotsu while Kagome grabbed her arrows. Opening to their door, the girls found that Miroku was about to knock.

"You sensed it too?" Miroku asked.

The girls nodded and stepped into the hall. "They are coming fast." Kagome said.

"We have to warn these people." Sango said gripping her weapon.

"I will go prepare the barrier around the house, you girls go warn the villagers and get them to come here. Then we will meet in the village centre." Miroku ordered.

Kagome and Sango nodded in affirmation and set off to warn the villagers about the youkai attack. After warning the villagers to take refuge at the headman's house, the two girls met Miroku and Kirara at the village centre.

"Has everyone gone to the headman's house?" Kagome asked as she scanned the now deserted village.

"I think so. I have sealed the barrier, so they should be safe." Miroku said.

"Good," said Sango as she and Kirara got into battle stance, "I'm ready to slice some youkai."

"Me too." Kagome said as she notched her arrow in the direction of the advancing jaki.

Miroku looked at his companions with pride, these youkai would regret the day they attack these innocent people. When Shippou suddenly ran up to them out of breath, "Rin, Rin," he gasped, "Rin's not in the house with the others. No one went to warn her."

Kagome was shocked that the villagers have left a defenseless girl alone in the onslaught of a youkai attack and was about to set out to find her when Sango stopped her.

"Kirara, take Shippou with you and find her. Once you do take them to a safe place." Sango ordered.

The neko youkai nodded and Shippou jumped onto her back where they flew off to find the girl before the youkai do. Turning her attention back to the forest, Sango gripped the Hiraikotsu and narrowed her eyes while her friends prepared their own attacks. They would deal with the villagers later, but now…

Let them come.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the information which his spy had just brought to him. It was not welcomed news. 

"What seemed to be the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Myoga asked when Sesshoumaru placed the missive down onto his desk.

"It appears that Taigokumaru have allied himself with Naraku." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Taigokumaru?" Myoga asked raising an eyebrow. "But I thought the tribe was led by Tsukuyomaru."

"Not anymore," the spy replied, "Tsukuyomaru had disappeared. From what I have heard, Taigokumaru was displeased with Tsukuyomaru's orders forbidding his clan to prey on humans."

Sesshoumaru dismissed his spy and sat there pondering the motive behind the alliance.

"But what can Naraku offer Taigokumaru?" Myoga wondered out loud. "The bat clan already possessed a powerful barrier. A trade, perhaps, but of what?" turning to look at the Inuyoukai.

However, Sesshoumaru appeared to not have heard what the flea youkai was saying and continued to stare at the flickering candlelight.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she flung her weapon into the circle of wolves that had surrounded them while Kirara kept the wolves back with her claws.

"Tell me again, why are we helping a village who mistreats one of their own?" Miroku asked as he threw his ofudas onto the wolves nearest to him momentarily stunning them before using his staff to hit them obliterating the youkai.

Kagome released another arrow into the pack purifying the wolves that were in the arrow's path before answering, "Because if we don't the entire village will be destroyed, including the innocent ones."

"Kagome, Sango, get behind me. I'm going to use the kazana." Miroku called as he braced himself for the impact of the wind tunnel. With everyone behind him, Miroku unwounded the beads from his hand and let the kazana suck in the wolf youkai.

The rest of the wolf pack seeing the fate of their comrades all began to run away, whimpering in fear. Miroku wrapped the beads back around his hand when he saw the wolf pack had left the village. Kagome and Sango came from behind him and watched the retreat of the wolves as well.

"They looked like they were sent." Kagome said turning to look at Sango. Her friend nodded her head in confirmation.

"Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! Kirara! Miroku!" a voice called their names from behind them. Turning around, the four saw Shippou running towards them hand in hand with Rin. Kagome got down on her knees and gathered the two children into her arms.

"You two alright?" She asked looking over the two to make sure that they had not sustained any injuries. The two shook their heads and Kagome smiled at them.

"Here comes the rest of the village." Miroku said looking at the torches advancing towards them. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she saw the approaching villagers led by their head man. Shippou recognized the look in his adoptive mother's eye and knew it boded no good for the villagers. Tugging on the sleeves of his new friend, Shippou indicated that they should go hide behind the battle form neko youkai.

Noticing the tingling feeling that Kagome was currently giving off, Miroku stepped back from his friend, gleeful that someone else for once was going to be at the receiving end of her anger. Sango smiled slightly for those villagers were about to get an earful about their treatment of the poor and weak.

"Ah, the sound of Kagome's righteous yelling at others is like music to my ears." Miroku said rubbing his chin as Kagome berated the village for their behavior.

"Houshi-sama, the sound of Kagome yelling at you is like music to my ears." Sango said sweetly as she stroked Kirara and watched Shippou and Rin played near her.

Before long, Kagome came back to them still muttering about the indecent behavior of people. But seeing Rin and Shippou, she brightened and patted the little girl on the head.

Kagome dropped to her knee to be on eye level with the girl and explained to the child that from now on every one was going to treat her kindly, or else Kagome will know why.

Miroku sighed, "Does Kagome honestly believe that the villagers will comply with what she said?"

"Kagome had always been generous and kind hearted ever since we were little." Sango recalled fondly, "unlike some monks we know." looking sidelong at Miroku. Sensing he was on dangerous grounds, Miroku urged for everyone to get a good night's sleep for they have lots of traveling to do tomorrow.

The next morning, the group of travelers bided good bye to Rin and the villagers after Kagome had extracted a promise from the head man that he would send Rin to Kagome's village as soon as they can spare someone. Waving a final good bye to the little girl, they continued their way to find Inuyasha.

Kagura stood outside the door where she had brought Urasue as Naraku ordered. She narrowed her eyes as she heard snatches of the conversation that came from inside the room. It would appeared that Naraku was using the village to weaken the western lands first and use the western lands to eliminate the village while he would only have to deal with the remains of those that are left.

The door opened and Kanna appeared gesturing for her to go into the room. Kagura folded up her fan and followed her sibling into the room. Her maker and the oni looked at her as she entered.

"I want you to help Urasue find the ashes of the Shichi-nintai and bring them back here, Kagura." Naraku ordered.

Kagura turned to look at the oni who only stared at her with her wide eyes and headed out the door. All the while wondering what on earth does Naraku need the ashes for?

Kagome and her friend traveled in the wilderness for a few days before they came upon a forest. Kagome sighed and wonder how on earth were they going to find Inuyasha. Miroku looked up seeing that it was late in the afternoon, it looked like they would be spending another night in the wilderness. Shippou rode on Kagome's shoulder while Kirara rode on Sango's when all of them sensed the presence of a youkai.

Kirara immediately transformed into battle mode and Sango began to look warily around. Kagome took out her bow and notched an arrow. They moved along slowly and were able to narrow the jaki to a large tree.

"Come down the tree, we know you are there." Miroku called out readying his ofudas.

Inuyasha had sensed the presence of the humans approaching him. It was not unusual for humans to venture into the forest. The braver villagers would come into the forest to forage for firewood and food, though rarely coming this deep into the forest. Inuyasha decided that he would ignore them and wait for them to go on their way.

Sango narrowed her eyes and peered up into the tree. The tree's leafy boughs and the waning light of the day have limited her vision. Sango turned to Miroku who nodded at Kagome. The little group moved back away from the base of the tree and Kagome fired an arrow up into the branches.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he sensed an incoming arrow laced with a power that he has never felt before. The arrow hit the trunk of the Goshinboku and dropped out of the tree to the ground. Once on the ground meaning to confront them, he saw that there were three humans and a neko youkai were standing in battle stance.

"Just what's your problem? Can't a person take a nap?" He growled.

Stepping forward and holding Hiraikotsu, Sango asked, "Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, what's wrong with this girl. She was dressed in clothing and holding a weapon that he has never seen before and those people standing behind her were dressed rather peculiarly.

"So what if I am?" He scoffed.

Sango's eyes narrowed when she heard that she had finally found her enemy.

"You killed my family and now you're going to pay!" She yelled and let loose her weapon.

Inuyasha became alarmed when he saw the young woman threw the weapon and dodged it easily. But a whirling sound behind him warned Inuyasha about the danger coming from behind. He leapt up just as the weapon passed the place where he was standing just a moment ago. The woman caught the weapon and threw it at him again. Learning the special ability of the weapon and completely confused as to why the young woman would be attacking him, Inuyasha leapt out of the way of the weapon.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu and gritted her teeth. This Inuyasha was stronger than she had originally thought, even with Kirara's help; she had not been able to hit him. They had been fighting for awhile now and every time he had managed to dodge her attacks.

Kagome looked worried at her friend, night was falling fast and humans do not have the advantage in the dark. Kagome notched another arrow ready to lend Sango a hand when Miroku took hold of her wrist. Kagome looked at Miroku who shook his head.

"This is Sango's fight. She would not thank you for budging in." Miroku said his eyes trained onto the form of Sango.

"But we have to help her. At the rate she's going, Sango's going to be tired long before that youkai." Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku tighten his fist hoping that Sango would be able to defeat Inuyasha soon or else who knows when would it be before they would find him again.

Inuyasha was busy dodging Sango's attacks. He didn't want to hurt her, but if it keeps going on like this, he would have no choice but to hurt her. The sudden disappearance of the light alarmed Inuyasha. Tonight was the night of the new moon and he must get away from this woman or else…

Sango drew her eyebrows together when she saw Inuyasha turned around and began to run away from her. She called for Kirara to chase after the escaping youkai in the air while her friends ran after her from the ground. Sango followed the flashes of red as Inuyasha escaped among the trees. But suddenly, the flashes of red disappeared from her line of sight.

Inuyasha realized the danger of remaining within target distance of the neko youkai and the woman. He was in mid leap when he felt his body plummeted. Looking up into the sky, he realized that the sun had completely set and the moon had risen.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath as his body hit the ground.

Sango and Kirara scanned the area and saw a flash of red fall to the ground from a tree.

'Now I've got you.' Sango thought as she urged Kirara down towards the ground. Sango took out her katana and prepared to exact her revenge for her family. Sango slowly approached the figure in red lying on the ground with Kirara beside her. She raised her katana above her head and was about to strike down when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

Kagome and Miroku came from behind her, trying to regain their breath after chasing after the neko youkai. Seeing Sango standing stock still on the spot, Kagome feared that some harm had come to her friend. But seeing what her friend was staring at, Kagome followed her gaze to the figure on the ground.

Lying on the ground was a human dressed in the red haori that they saw Inuyasha wore earlier. Inuyasha hid his face with his sleeves; he had thought that he was going to be killed when he saw Sango advanced towards him with her katana raised. But when the dreaded blow did not come, Inuyasha ventured to peer over his sleeves to see that the three humans were now staring at him.

"So now you've seen everything!" He growled, "why don't finish me off then!"


	4. A Legend Comes to Life

A Legend Comes to Life

A/N: I hope you will like this chapter. Please R & R. I don't own Inuyasha.

"So basically what you are saying is that all hanyou becomes human on the night of the new moon?" Miroku asked as the group gathered around the campfire while Inuyasha hid in the shadows.

Inuyasha nodded, "Once a month, we become completely vulnerable. That's why we have to hide ourselves or get someone to guard us, because as you can see, I'm pretty much useless until the sun rises and my kind is not universally beloved by the youkai either." Inuyasha explained bitterly.

"If you are part human, then why did you send that youkai to ravage Lord Kagewaki's lands?" Sango asked, speaking up for the first time since they discovered that Inuyasha was a hanyou.

"Look," Inuyasha said scratching his head. "You probably won't believe me even if I tell you this. But I honestly don't know any one in that area and I have no reason to start a fight with a human lord. Youkai, as a rule, are pretty territorial and I honestly don't want to get on anyone's wrong side."

Sango pursed her lips, but did not say anything. Kagome patted Sango's arm in comfort and announced that it would be best if everyone got some rest. Miroku volunteered to keep watch and the girls settled in their sleeping rolls and promptly fell asleep.

Miroku could not resist the attempt to touch Sango, but even in her sleep, the taiyiji was able to dealt a blow to the lecherous monk. Miroku rubbed his face ruefully and found a comfortable nook to settle himself for guard duty. In the dim fire light, he saw that even in sleep, Sango's face still held a troubled expression while Kagome looked peaceful with Shippou snuggled beside her.

"Wow, I wonder how often did you do that for that girl to react in her sleep." Inuyasha said from the darkness.

"What do you know about women?" Miroku asked rather scornfully.

"Enough to know that they hate to be touched in certain areas by men like you," Inuyasha retorted.

"Hmph," Miroku scoffed and ignored Inuyasha.

"Your friend, Kagome, reminds me of Kikyo." Inuyasha remarked breaking the silence.

Miroku immediately took out a handful of ofudas, ready to kill Inuyasha if he showed any signs of knowing about their village, "What do you know about Kikyo?" he asked harshly.

"Why so worked up all of a sudden? Relax, don't worry I'm completely human now. I did not hurt your friend back there and I'm not going to start now." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Tell me," Miroku demanded tightening his grip around his staff.

"She was very beautiful." Inuyasha said softly and recounted how he watched her from the shadows until the time of her death while Miroku listened in silence.

Miroku knew about the resemblance between Kagome and Kikyo early on. Ever since Kagome started to grow up, Mushin would always shake his head whenever he saw her practicing her archery. One day unable to contain his curiosity, Miroku asked his master what was wrong with Kagome and Mushin told him the story of Kikyo.

"It is uncanny, the resemblance between them," Mushin had said shaking his head. "I just glad that we have only one with such power as hers this time."

Miroku had wanted to ask his master about that particular statement, but Mushin just shook his head and Miroku let it be. This was the first time that Miroku had heard Kikyo's name coming from the lips of someone who did not belong to their village, and a hanyou no less.

The two did not speak to each other again. When the sun came up, Inuyasha resumed his hanyou form and with a nod to Miroku, leapt into the tree and disappeared.

* * *

Kouga looked around at the trembling wolves who were still in shock after the failed raid on the village. 

"Tell me what happened again?" Kouga ordered the leader of that raiding party.

"It was almost midnight when we reached that village. We thought that even if the villagers have a guard, it would not be hard. But when we got there, we cannot sense the villagers, only three strangely dressed humans and a neko youkai."

Kouga raised his eyebrows at the mention of strangely dressed humans, but gestured for the wolf to continue.

"The three humans did not look frightened at all. We charged towards them hoping to make a quick kill when one of them threw a weapon at us killing several of us. Then the other human threw pieces of paper at us, whoever was touched by the paper became immobilized," the wolf continued.

"What did the last human do?" Kouga asked.

The wolf hesitated before answering, "The last human shot arrows at us, but it was not any ordinary arrow. The arrow lit up with a light trail and the light vaporized whoever it touched. By then, we realized that the raid was to fail so we retreated…"

"You did well, cutting our losses to a minimum," Kouga said to the wolf. "Go and rest now." The wolf bowed and went to join the others.

Kouga's tail swished in agitation. How can three humans defeat an elite team of wolves? Kouga turned when he felt a presence come up behind him.

"Burr in your fur?" the white wolf asked sitting down on the ground beside him.

Kouga described to the old wolf what his underlings had encountered in the village and waited to see what the elderly wolf thought about the humans. After a pause, the white wolf finally asked Kouga, "Do you know the story of Midoriko?"

Kouga shrugged, "Midoriko? The most powerful miko who ever lived? You can't possible believe one of those humans was her."

The white wolf shook his head. "No, but one of the humans wield the very power that Midoriko had a thousand years ago."

Kouga felt that it would probably take a while for the wolf to tell the story, so he sat down beside him and waited for him to continue.

"One thousand years ago," the white wolf began. "We did not dominate the humans as we do now, for there were certain humans who had the ability to destroy us. There were the taiyiji, humans who used special weapons and martial arts, the monks who used chants and special inscribed paper called ofudas, and the mikos who possessed the power to purify jaki. Midoriko was the strongest of them all because of the purity in her heart and soul. She killed many of our kind before someone managed to defeat her. It was not an easy battle, but finally, the youkai was able to destroy her at the cost of his life."

"What happened then?" Kouga asked.

"When the news of Midoriko's demise came to light, the youkai cheered and the humans wept. But even without Midoriko, there were still humans who possessed the ability to kill us and many of the younger youkai fearing another Midoriko would rise from one of them decided to kill off all those with holy powers as well. Soon, the humans joined together in an all out battle with the youkai. It was a bitter battle. Finally, the superior strength and number of the youkai forced the holy alliance to retreat. But the price of our victory was high, we lost many good warriors on that day."

"What happened to those holy men who retreated?" Kouga asked.

The white wolf shook his head, "No one knows. Some say they all died off after suffering the defeat. Some say they went into hiding to wait for someone with Midoriko's strength to return before challenging the youkai. But all I know is that, since then, there has not been a miko or monk as powerful as Midoriko. Once in a while we would hear rumours about youkai being killed by humans, but since they were all low level youkai, we did not pay any attention to those rumors. I certainly hope that the reappearance of purification powers of this magnitude would not be a sign of troubled times. We really cannot afford to fight with the humans as well as with Naraku and Sesshoumaru," he said looking up into starry skies.

* * *

Obedient to Naraku's wishes, Kagura carried Urasue on her feather and went to gather the ashes of the shichi-nintai and returned to Naraku's fortress where the oni immediately went to work. Kagura didn't have to wait long to find out what Urasue was going to use the ashes for. 

As it turned out, Urasue was an accomplished necromancer. Her specialty was to bring the dead back to life by putting their souls into bodies made from clay and their own ashes. Soon, the oni had completed the body of Bankotsu, leader of the shichi-nintai, and summoned his soul to his new body.

Bankotsu rose to his feet and looked at his hands in confusion. He knew he had been betrayed and decapitated by a former employer, but what was he doing here now?

"Well done, Urasue. You have exceeded beyond my expectations." Naraku said coming into the light, inspecting the newly revived leader of the Shichi-nintai.

Bankotsu looked warily at the man who had just come from the shadows. He and his men were feared by many because of their ruthlessness. But this man before him practically reeked of evil.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" Bankotsu asked.

Naraku chuckled softly, "You should really thank me for bringing you back to life first, Bankotsu. But then knowing that you've been out of touch with the world for awhile, I will excuse your manners, or there lack of, this time. But from now on, I expect that you will obey my orders for I am Naraku, your new master."

"So master," Bankotsu drawled. "What are my duties then?"

"It's very simple really. You will kill whoever I order you to kill. For your first assignment, I want to kill as many wolves as you can on the eastern border," Naraku ordered.

"Hmph, you possibly cannot expect me to kill a bunch of youkai just like this by myself." Bankotsu scoffed gesturing to his body.

"Of course not," Naraku said agreeably. "Tsubaki, if you please," and gestured for the dark miko to come forward.

Bankotsu looked amiss when he saw a beautiful woman come out from the shadows carrying a snake in her hands. He and his companions were evil men, but the sight of this serpent carrying woman made all his senses tingled with unease. For all that she looked human, there was something inhuman about her. Something dark, something hungry. Before he could react, the snake launched itself out of the woman's hands and bit him on the neck completely immobilizing him.

"Do not be alarmed, Bankotsu. I merely had Tsubaki bond a youkai to your body making you stronger. As for your old weapon, it is still in the house of the human who had betrayed you in the first place. You may retrieve the weapon and I assure you, by the time you are done, I would have resurrected the rest of your group to assist you in your mission. Kagura will show you the way out," and gestured to the red eyed woman leaning beside the door.

Unable to disobey Naraku, Kagura closed her fan with a snap and led the way without a backward glance.

* * *

Kagome and Sango awoke to find that Miroku had prepared breakfast and was currently sharing it with Shippou. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily as she accepted a cup of tea from Shippou.

"Oh, he left by first daylight," Miroku replied.

Hearing that Inuyasha had gone, Sango stalked off into the woods while the rest of them stared after her.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Shippou asked tugging on Kagome's sleeves.

"I don't know, but let me go talk to her," Kagome said getting up to go after her friend. But Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Let me," he said quietly and followed after the taiyiji while Kagome and Shippou exchanged looks.

Miroku found Sango beating a tree trunk with a stick while Kirara watched her mistress. Seeing Miroku, Kirara came up to him and mewed her distress. Miroku knelt down to scratch her ears.

"I know, Kirara," Miroku said softly as he got to his feet and went to stand a few feet behind her.

"Why did you let him go?" Sango asked not turning to look at him. "Have you forgotten about my father and Kohaku?"

"What would you do even if I got him to stay? Try to kill him again? You couldn't do it last night after you found out he was a hanyou," Miroku countered. "Besides he told us all he knew already and I believe him," Miroku continued putting his arms around her.

Sango went stock stiff when she felt Miroku's arms around her, ready to hit him with the stick as soon as his hand wanders. But to her surprise, Miroku did not take advantage this time. Touched by his thoughtfulness, Sango dropped her stick and threw her arms around him sobbing all the tears that she held back since the death of her family.

Miroku just stroke her hair gently until Sango finished crying. Once she came to her senses, she realized that she was using Miroku as a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," Sango apologized as she fumbled for something to dry her tears with. Miroku smiled ever so slightly and handed her a handkerchief.

"Come on, let's head back before Kagome and Shippou get worry," he said as Sango fell into step beside him.

* * *

Inuyasha landed at the front gate of Sesshoumaru's castle and gave a nod to the guards standing there. Going pass the drilling soldiers and the various castle servants doing their chores, Inuyasha headed straight for the library. 

"Master Inuyasha, Master Inuyasha, please wait for me," a voice wheezed from behind him.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and waited for Myoga to catch up. "What is it, Myoga? I'm busy," Inuyasha said annoyed at the flea.

"Where have you been, Master Inuyasha? You should not leave the premises without Sesshoumaru-sama's permission these days," Myoga advised the hanyou.

Inuyasha snorted as he continued on his way, "I'm not one of his subordinates, Myoga. I don't have to take any shit from him."

Myoga acknowledged Inuyasha' statement by not responding, "Forgive me for asking, Master Inuyasha. But why are you going to the library?" he asked when he recognized the direction that they are heading to.

"I just want to check out something, that's all," Inuyasha said irritably, wondering why on earth would Myoga seemed surprised that he would go the library. It was probably the only place in the castle that held the fondest memories for him. He spent many hours there as a child, looking at the tomes and listening to his father tell him stories.

Inuyasha made a beeline for the history section and began flipping through the books. Just like any prominent youkai clan, the library had a vast collection of books. But unlike majority of the youkai lords, Inutaishou's library boasted books about youkai and humans. Because of his genuine interest and acceptance of humans as intelligent and capable beings, Inutaishou was well liked and respected by both his youkai and human subjects.

"If you would tell me what you are looking for, Master Inuyasha, perhaps I can be of some assistance," Myoga suggested after watching Inuyasha go through a dozen books and still not able to find what he was looking for.

"I saw some strangely dressed humans yesterday, but I just can't put my finger on where have I seen those clothes before," Inuyasha explained as he flipped through another book.

"Can you describe the clothes to me?" Myoga asked.

Inuyasha gave a rough description of the clothes that he saw Sango them wore. He looked up when Myoga did not answer him.

"Oy, Myoga, did you hear what I said?" going over and waving his hand in front of Myoga's face.

"I heard what you said the first time, Inuyasha," Myoga said peevishly. "It's just that…" Myoga trailed off and hopped to a book case where he pulled out a book and began turning the pages.

Interested, Inuyasha put down his book and peered over Myoga's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"There!" Inuyasha exclaimed and pointed to a figure drawn in the book. "That's the style of clothing that one of them wore."

"You are absolutely certain that's what the person wore, Inuyasha?" Myoga asked obviously shaken.

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed as he leaned in for a closer look. "How many people dresses like that anyways?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to read the either page to find out.

Myoga jumped off the table and onto a cushion before answering Inuyasha. "If your eyes did not deceive you, Inuyasha, then you have seen what the youkai have not seen for almost a thousand years. Tell me what happened."

Myoga listened intently as Inuyasha recounted his confrontation with Kagome's group. He sighed when Inuyasha finished his tale, "the young woman you have met is a member of a group of humans known as taijiya."

"What did they do?" Inuyasha asked.

"They were youkai exterminators. It was said that these humans went through special training that allowed them to slay youkai," Myoga explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean the girl I saw was one of those who fought in the holy wars?" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly remembering the story about the massacre that Inutaishou told him as a child.

"Most likely a descendent," Myoga corrected. "But I just hope that this isn't a sign of troubled times," looking at the picture of the katana wielding taijiya and thinking about the recent alliance between Taigokumaru and Naraku.

* * *

Bankotsu sat in front of Kagura as they flew towards their destination. The trip allowed Kagura to make her own observations about the leader of the former shich-nintai

'I wonder if he and the others know the price that they have to pay to be alive again,' Kagura thought to herself.

"So, who is this Naraku anyways?" Bankotsu asked breaking the silence.

"Let's just say that if evil has a face, it would be Naraku's," Kagura said looking into the distance.

"And how do you know that?" Bankotsu asked scornfully.

Kagura wondered how much should she tell the walking corpse and decided that she would give him only part of the story since he would soon find out that he and his comrades are merely pawns in Naraku's game.

"You don't seem to worry that I might tell Naraku everything you said," Bankotsu observed after Kagura finished her tale.

Kagura shrugged, forgetting that Bankotsu can't see it. "It doesn't matter, he can kill me anytime he wants," she replied implying that Naraku could just as easily kill him as well.

Bankotsu did not respond and the two continued on their journey in silence. Kagura dropped Bankotsu off near his former employer and indicated that she would wait here for him. The man nodded affirmation and disappeared beyond the trees.

Kagura snapped her fan shut and leaned against a tree. Looking up at the bright, blue sky, she saw the birds flying above and wished that she could be free like them.

* * *

"Well, what should we do now?" Shippou asked, "now that we have hit a dead end." 

"Don't give up hope now," Kagome said trying to cheer up Shippou as she fed the fire.

The group had decided to stay another night at the camp site to decide a new course of action.

"I'm more worried about attacks if Inuyasha decides to betray us," Sango said.

"Even if they come, the youkai won't be able to detect us. I've set up a barrier hiding our presence,' Kagome said.

Sango sighed, after last night, there seemed to be no way of avenging her family now. But Sango's thoughts were interrupting by Miroku coming in with an armload of firewood.

"This should last us through the night," Miroku declared as Shippou helped stack the wood neatly within their camp site. "So what should we do now?" Miroku asked as he sat down.

"Miroku…" Kagome started, "I'm a little worried about the village since some of the wolves got away…"

"I don't think it matters if the youkai knows about us," Sango said. "Majority of them would probably dismiss the claims of those wolves. Also youkai are not known for sharing information with each other anyways.

"Sango is right," Miroku added. "The youkai clans are at constant readiness for war with each other, if the wolves decide to attack us, their enemies would not hesitate to attack them."

Kagome could see that both Miroku and Sango have mistaken her meaning, but they reminded her about the cause of their own village. Shippou tugged on her sleeves to catch her attention.

"If we don't have a destination yet, maybe we could go avenge my father?" Shippou ventured apprehensively.

The group brightened at Shippou suggestion, "of course we could," Sango said ruffling Shippou hair becoming more cheerful, "at least we get to strike another blow against the youkai."

"Thank you," Shippou said happily with tears in his eyes.

"If we are to help Shippou avenge his father, we had better get some sleep then," Kagome exclaimed and the group went to sleep on a much lighter heart with a new direction in mind.


End file.
